I'm Not Your Puppet
by xXThunderXx
Summary: Dipper thinks his free from Bill after he got his body back from the dream-demon. However, he thought wrong as he returns telling the boy that he is far from free from him, that he is far from doing being a puppet of the puppet master. How will Dipper get out of this one? Can anyone help him escape? Read to see everyone, read to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. So this is my first ever Gravity Falls and fanfiction. I recently got into the fandom about a week ago, and I've already watched Season 1 and what's of Season 2 so far. I re watched Sock Opera today, as it is like the best episode so far, and this little story was made.**

**Now, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong with it. It's my first fanfiction of this fandom, and I'm still very new to it, so please be nice okay?**

**Thank you everyone!**

**With that said, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Dipper looked around the darkness of his room. The night was still young, only about around midnight. Mabel had already fallen asleep with her pet pig, Waddles by her side. Grunkle Stan had went to bed about an hour or so ago, due to him not being able to hear footsteps downstairs any longer.

He reached over to where he hid the journal and pulled it out. Using the moonlight coming in from the window by his bed, the 12-year-old used it to help him see and read the book, as he didn't want to end up waking his sister.

The boy read it for awhile, before he soon ended up falling asleep, and that was his mistake.

* * *

><p><em>Dipper looked around to see where he was at. The land around him was gray, drained of all its color, though it looked just like his bedroom. The child knew that he was in the Dream Scape, and Bill was close by as the place was like this. Where, he didn't know, yet.<em>

_He felt something poke him, and he shrieked, jumping in fear and turning to face whatever had poked him. Only, he saw nothing there._

_There was a faint laughter coming from behind him, and a voice whispered into his ear._

_"Peeka-boo, Pine Tree..." the voice seemed more deeper and demonic, as if it was actually intentional to startle him, and the being responsible for this was certainly taking amusement from this._

_Dipper squeaked in fright as he spun around to face the owner of the voice. There was only one person, or rather demon, that called him by that little nickname._

_"Bill.." he breathed out, still surprised to see the floating dorito. "What do you want?"_

_The triangle guy stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing, his now normal voice and chaotic personality shining through again._

_''Ah Pine Tree, what a nice opportunity to take to see your face again!"_

_"You never answered my question. What do you want?" Dipper asked, watching the demon closely. He didn't trust him. Not even for a minute._

_"Oh, must you always think I'm up to something?" Bill asked, floating around the boy, smirking slightly. He was indeed up to something, the child just didn't know as to what._

_"Yes," Dipper replied, keeping his eyes on the dream-demon._

_"Pine Tree, that hurts! Can't I come and see my little puppet?"_

_The boy cringed slightly as the spirit called him that. He wasn't his puppet, anymore. He was no longer his tool to be used by the evil demon._

_"I-I'm not-"_

_"Come now come," Bill chuckled, stopping in front of the child. "Did you really think you stopped being my puppet? I don't need your body to control you."_

_Dipper flinched and backed away from him at his statement. His eyes were wide in surprise. What did he mean by that? He couldn't make him do anything, could he? The dream-demon smirked at the boy's fear, enjoying every moment of this._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"Did you really think I left?" he asked, floating closer every time he backed away. "No, I've been watching you. Waiting for the right to to use you again, little puppet. You belong to me. I own you. There's no escape from me, Pine Tree."_

_Bill grabbed onto the boy's hand, the same one the two had made the deal with, and bright blue fire shot up his arm, making Dipper scream in pain. The fire went and made a little make in the shape of the demon on the upper part of his arm, as well as one his hat, and for head. The pain made him drop onto the ground on his knees, his body shaking as tears ran down his face, and blood dripped onto the ground._

_"There. That's a good little look on you, Pine Tree! I'll be back soon~!"_

_With that, the dream-demon left, leaving Dipper alone in the darkness of his dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the start of our little dark and evil tale! Poor Dipper though. Bill, why must you be so mean to the poor child?!<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this terrible little start to the story here, and I'll see you later!**

**Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi people of the internet!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: How's everyone doing today? Good? I sure hope so!**

**Shade: And what if they're not, Tales?**

**Me: Then.. Well.. Ummm... I hope everything turns out okay then!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: -smiles- Anyway, reviews?**

**Shade: Shockingly, yes.**

**Me: Well that's mean!**

**Shade: I'm a mean Raichu.**

**Me: ...True. On with the reviews!**

**GravityFallsMD- Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot. It really does. I'm glad that you enjoyed the start of the story, and I hope that you continue to do so!**

**Celeste K. Raven- I'm glad to see that you're hyped up to see what happens in this story. That's always wonderful to see! And you'll get to see what's going to happen, don't you worry! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Corrisma- Thank you for the review. Dipper's not going to turn into a dream demon like Bill, oh no. I already got some things planned out to happen to the poor child in this story. And it's not that, I'm sorry to say. Maybe I'll do a one-shot of something like that.. I dunno. XD. Anyway, thanks once again for reviewing, and i hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**neyo532- Thank you very much! I'm glad to know that I did well on the first chapter of the story. Well, there's going to be more. A lot more, starting with this chapter that you see before you! XD. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Pine Tree- Aw, thank you! I'm glad to be a member of the Gravity Falls club! Everyone in it seems to be really nice, and that's awesome! Phew.. I was worried I was going to mess up pretty badly with just starting out in Gravity Falls and making a story for it. I'm glad to know that I got my facts right at least! You know I'm going to love it? Oh God, are you secretly Bill? 'Cause I already _do _love it! It's really interesting and awesome to watching on TV and online! Aside from that though, thanks so much for the review, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!**

**Snowflake- I have a Gatomon OC with that name.. XD. Anyway, thank you very much for the review! It means so much! Well to answer your questions.. Bill's rude because he wants to be I suppose? I don't really know.. XD. Dipper really should tell Stan, but maybe he's scared to, of what his uncle might do or something.. Who knows, eh? Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Forestspirit of Thunderclan- Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed the dark theme to this story.. And it will only get darker at the story goes on! -chuckles darkly-**

**Thunder: Wow, that's a lot.**

**Me: Indeed! I'm glad to see that so many people are enjoying the story already!**

**Shade: Just hurry up and get to the next chapter!**

**Me: Alright, alright. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" a voice called.

His eyes snapped open after a few calls from the voice, and he quickly set up. He was panting heavily, and his heart was being so fast and loud in his chest, that he was sure it was going to burst at any moment. He glanced around with wide, fearful eyes to see that he was back in his shared room with his sister.

"I-It was just a dream..?" he spoke quietly.

"More like a nightmare!" Mabel corrected him. She had been beside her brother's bed, shaking him, yelling his name, trying to wake him up for what felt like forever. "You were screaming in your sleep like you were being murdered!"

Dipper blinked a few times at this. He had been _screaming_ in his sleep? He gulped, feeling guilty that he had woken up his older sister due to that. But why had he screamed again? He remembered seeing Bill in his dream.. Or was it in real life? He wasn't too sure.. It seemed so real, yet.. It was just a dream.. Right? It wasn't real.. None of what had happened was. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more.

Then why was it bugging him so much? And why did his arm and for head hurt so badly, like they had been burnt by something _really_ hot? He glanced over at his arm, and put his hand on it, rolling up his shirt sleeve, only to find nothing there. Then why did it hurt so bad? Why did it sting if nothing was there?

_Your mind's playing tricks on you Dipper. Get a hold of yourself.. _he thought.

"Dipper? Hello? Hey, Dipper!" Mabel waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Answer me, bro!"

He shook his head slightly before looking up at the older twin. "What?"

"I asked you if were you okay," she replied, worry in her voice as clear as day. "And you like spaced out on me! Are you feeling alright?"

The younger twin was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell her or not. He didn't want to worry her than she already was, but he didn't want to lie to her either. The two of them were close, as close as twins could be, and he would feel terrible if he lied to her about something that might not even be real.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pine Tree," _a voice spoke from within Dipper's mind.

The boy jumped slightly, letting out a small gasp of both surprise and fear. Bill was here?!

_"Of course I'm here. I'm always here. Always watching, just like I said I'd be! Anyway, back to the matter at hand.. I wouldn't tell her if I were you. Don't want to get her mixed up in all this now do we? After all, this is just between the two of us. No need for Shooting Star to get herself tangled in it."_

_You want me to lie to her?_

_"Not exactly lie, kid. A little fib maybe. That doesn't count as a _lie _does it?"_

Dipper frowned slightly at this. The dream-demon had a point. It wasn't really lying.. He quickly shook his head at this. Why was he listening to what Bill said anyway? He was the reason he was in this mess to begin with! His enemy! Why was he even _thinking _about listening to that floating dorito?

_"Because this 'floating dorito' told you to."_

_I don't have to listen to you! _the 12-year-old pointed out.

A dark chuckle echoed from within his mind at this, and he cringed slightly.

_"You really think so, Pine Tree? Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?"_

Dipper was about to reply back to him asking what he meant by that, when he felt the most unbearable pain that he ever felt before shoot through his body. He screamed in pain as the marks that Bill had given him in the dream, began to glow a bright blue, and the more that they did, the more pain the child was in. The marks were well hidden from Mabel, as the demon didn't want her to know of the little secret as of yet.

"Dipper! What's going on?! What's wrong?!" she cried out.

"I-I don't know!" he managed to get out. "Mabel.. Get help.. Please."

The older twin nodded, tears in her eyes, as she quickly turned and ran down stairs, yelling for Grunkle Stan. The glowing marks soon faded away, as did the pain, and the boy fell back onto his bed, gasping and wheezing. His whole body hurt so much, like he was on fire, being cooked alive by some unknown force. He closed his eyes to try and block out the pain as best he could, but he only ended up passing out from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's chapter two everyone!<strong>

**Thunder: Dear Mew.. You're so mean to Dipper!**

**Me: I'm not mean to him! Blame Bill!**

**Shade: You're the one writing the story.**

**Me: Silence, mah little Raichu! That has nothing to do with this!**

**Shade: I think it does actually.**

**Me: ..Whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure! Don't forget to read and review everyone! Until next time, bye!**

**Shade: Bye I guess.**

**Me: Bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: -groans in pain-**

**Thunder: What's wrong, Tales?**

**Me: My ears are killing me! They've been hurting for almost a week!**

**Shade: Welp, that's your own fault then.**

**Me: How's it my fault?**

**Shade: I dunno. It just is.**

**Me: ...As my friend Boo said, this is all Bill's fault..**

**Thunder: Maybe?**

**Me: Meh.. Well, I haven't had internet either due to it being out at Mom's.. So it gave me some time to work on Chapter 3, and I got it done and started a little bit on 4. ..I question what I typed.. I really do. Anyway, reviews?**

**Thunder: Yes.**

**Me: Wonderful.. Let's answer them.**

**Forestspirit of Thunderclan- Indeed. Dipper is in for a very tough road ahead of him. Oh God, that was quite dark, and I enjoyed that. XD. Thank you for the review!**

**Nevaeh Productions- Oh God, I'm blushing.. XD. Thank you so very much! I don't think I'm that good of a writer.. I really don't. But I'm glad you all at least think so.. That's great! Well, here's your update!**

**Gravityfallsgrl- Well, you wanted more, and here it is! Eh, I don't really do ships for Gravity Falls as of yet.. But I may make a one-shot of that for you if you'd like? Maybe? I'm not even sure.. But yeah.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: I guess so. -crawls under covers- Meh.. My ears..**

**Shade: -shakes his head-**

**Thunder: Let's just get this over with, shall we?**

**Me: Yeah.. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Wakey, wakey, Pine Tree!" a voice called out.

Dipper groaned, slowly opening his brown eyes. He winced, cringing slightly as pain shot through his body, not as badly as before, but still bad enough. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head and his arm before glancing around to see where he was at. The land around him was gray, dull of all its color apart from him and a certain floating 'dorito'. Wait, what had happened? He remembered waking up and talking with his sister and Bill.. Then pain.. Lots of pain and burning.. And then darkness.

Were they in his mind?

"Right you are, kid!" the dream-demon laughed, floating around the child. "Smart one, aren't you?"

"W-what do you want?" the 12-year-old asked, following the yellow, glowing figure with his eyes, never looking away from him.

"I already got what I want, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled, stopping and looking at Dipper right in the eyes. "You."

He gulped heavily, taking a step away from the demon. He didn't like the sound of him 'owning' him, and of course the dorito knew this. And he enjoyed every minute of having his enemy under his power. Well, he was going to have to explain it to him, he knew from reading the boy's mind that he was confused as to what was going on, and what he meant by what he had told him.

Time to shine some light for his little puppet.

"What I mean Pine Tree, is that I own you. You remember our little deal? A puppet for the answers? Well, you're my puppet-"

"I'm not anymore.." he cut him off, speaking quietly.

Bill laughed at the boy's reply, making him flinch and recoil in fear. Oh how he enjoyed making his enemy fear him, but he enjoyed it even more when he had control of him. After all, he was his puppet, and he was suppose to have control over his little puppets. The 12-year-old was no different, and he was going to have to make him see that. He knew that the child was going to continue to fight him, no matter what he did to him. So, the demon was going to have to come up with something to get the boy to obey him.

"Did you forget already? I don't need your body to control you. I can without it."

"W-what do you mean, Bill?" Dipper asked shakily, taking another step away from the floating demon. "You ca-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, he felt the same burning pain he did in the real world. He screamed in agony as the marks he was given began to glow brightly again, and he dropped onto the ground on his hands and knees, shaking, crying, and bleeding from the marks burning deeply into his flesh.

"As you can see kid, I very much care," the demon warned him. "I can make your life a living hell if I wanted to. This is only a taste of it. This is what will happen to you if you don't do what I tell you to do."

"B-but y-you-"

"Oh, I can, Pine Tree. I can, and am. You're my puppet, kid, and I'm going to make you listen to your master, one way or another. Like it or not, you belong to me, and me alone."

Dipper whimpered softly, curling up in a ball. The pain was terrible to him. It felt like his arm and head were being burned to the point where it be all black and break off easily. Or to the point where he'd die.

"P-please stop.." he begged. "It hurts so much.."

Bill smirked at this, enjoying it. Hearing your enemy beg you to stop whatever you were doing, made him chuckled rather darkly.

"I may, kid. Say it the right way, and I might think about it."

The boy let out another whimper, in pain or fear, the demon didn't know. Well, he did know, but he had fun with this. When the child opened his mouth to ask what he meant, he quickly told him the 'right' way.

"N-no. I w-won't say it, Bill.. I-"""""""""

The 12-year-old gave a small cry as the pain got a bit worse, and that made the floating dorito grin. He was going to get his puppet to obey him one way or another. No matter what it took, he was going to make sure that it happened.

"Say it, Pine Tree. If you want the pain to stop.. Then say it."

He let out another pained whimper, trying to find his voice to speak again. He didn't want to say it. That was the problem. He didn't want to give in to Bill, and admit that he was his puppet, nothing more than his tool and toy to be used and played with as the demon saw fit. He knew it was true, there was no way to beat around the bush. He belonged to Bill, even though he didn't want to admit it aloud, but he knew that he really was his, and there was nothing he or any of his family and friends could do about it. So, why did he continue to fight? Why did he not want to give in to the demon's orders, and allow himself to trueily be his puppet, just as their deal had been? Maybe it was just the way that he was, fight until the very end. Or maybe, maybe a small part of him didn't want to become a puppet, allow the demon to win. But the pain.. It hurt so badly that he could hardly stand it anymore. If Bill was being true to his word and that the pain would stop if all he did was just admit to it, then why was he fighting against it? He wanted the pain to stop, he really did. But to ask it from the person, or demon, that had caused it in the first place?

He wasn't sure that he could do that.

Bill floated around the child, waiting for the boy to say something, anything at all. He knew that the kid was trying to figure out if he should listen to him or to continue fighting against him. He incrased the pain, the marks glowing brighter, and made him cry out in pain once again. He smirked at this, and floated down so that he was face to face with the child.

"Say it, Pine Tree.. The pain won't end if you don't.. It'll only get worse. Just say it, and it'll all be over."

Dipper curled himself tighter in his small ball. Tears rolled down his face as he cried due to how bad he felt, and how bad the pain was now. He opened blurry, watery eyes and looked up at the dream demon in front of him. He flinched slightly, only to whimper as it hurt to do so.

"Say it, kid."

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say it. If it would make this torture stop, then he was going to say it. Even if it meant giving up his free will, admitting it, to the demon that he was his now and forever, then he was going to.

"P-please make it s-stop, Master Bill," he chocked out, his voice sounding a bit odd due to from crying for awhile. "P-please.. I'll do whatever you say. Just.. Make it stop.. Please.."

The pain went away as quickly as it came, and Bill smirked, floating back, looking down at Dipper.

"That's a good little puppet."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there you go guys..<strong>

**Thunder: Poor Dipper..**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I'm mean to him.**

**Shade: Indeed you are.**

**Me: Meh.. Let's just end this now. My ears are killing me. Thunder, please.**

**Thunder: Sure. Don't forget to read and review everyone and we'll see you soon! Bye!**


End file.
